


Mud Run

by magicsparkles



Series: Fun and Games [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Funny, Humor, Play Fighting, Race, Romance, a little bit of smut, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor enter a mud run race. Things get dirty. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Run

Rose and The Doctor had arrived on a planet that was nearly identical to Earth. The main difference was that spoons had never been invented on this world. Curious that. 

It was a beautiful sunny day. Hand in hand the couple were taking a lovely walk through town when they passed by several pink flyers on wooden posts. They must have passed by about ten of them on their walk. The Doctor might as well check out what they were advertising. He pulled one off the post and read out loud

75th ANNUAL MUD RUN!  
COME JOIN THE FUN

The Doctor's mouth turned up a little at the rhyme. Below the bolded words were a date and directions to the event. The date was for today. 

He turned to Rose. “What's a mud run?”

“I think it's like a relay race, only you're slogging through mud and getting all dirty and --” She smirked. “Wanna do it Doctor? Sounds like fun.”

The Doctor looked down at himself. “But my suit'll get all mucked up.” He said concerned.

Rose squeezed his arm. “We'll be wearing bathing suits silly. Come on! Let's do it! It'll be fun!” She was practically bouncing up and down in excitement with a big grin on her face. There was no denying her enthusiasm and it was infectious. The Time Lord's face lit up and he cocked his in head in his usual manner. “Oh all right. Let's go back to the TARDIS and get changed.”

The two of them rushed away childlike back to where the TARDIS was parked and each went into separate rooms to put on their suits. The Doctor wasn't sure he had seen Rose in a bathing suit before. Well, there was almost one time several months ago. They had planned a trip to the Blueberry Lake of Wallervia for a romantic getaway. It was made out of real blueberries and perfectly safe to swim in normally. Unfortunately, the lake had been closed due to some toxin, so they never got to go. 

He couldn't wait to see his sweet Rose in a cute bathing suit. He was all finished changing. Women always seemed to take longer and he was becoming impatient. He peeked over the wall he was hiding behind. “Rose? Are you done changing yet?” He called out.

“Just a tick.” Her voice came from behind the opposite wall. A couple moments later she stepped out. The Doctor's heart soared, fawning over her. She was as pretty as picture with those luscious curves. And her suit was patterned with sunflowers. He half expected roses just like her name, but the sunflowers were perfect. “You look lovely Rose.”

She smiled at the compliment. “And how about you then?”

The Doctor hopped out from behind the wall showing off his trunks. At the sight of them, Rose pressed her hand against her lips trying to suppress a giggle. The trunks were black with bananas printed on them. _Bananas. Of course he would have banana trunks._ Rose let a little laugh escape, which The Doctor noticed.

“What's so funny? I love bananas. I can't help it.” He grinned cheekily. 

Openly laughing now, she grabbed a hold of The Doctor's hand and they dashed out to the mud run.

 

The Doctor stared down at the brown goop at the starting line. They had to attempt to run through this? It was going to be a right mess. Not to mention there were a number of obstacles they had to get through. Wooden ramps, crawling under barbed wire, and tunnels... It was going to be very very dirty. “Sure you're up to this Rose?”

“Course I am. Are you, you ninny?” The Doctor gulped. He would get her back for that insult and win the trophy in the end. Rose was looking pretty devious. Now he knew he had to beat her at any cost.

The race was about to start and everyone was getting into positions. All manner of beings were participating in the race, both alien and human. The head referee was actually a Sontaran. He gave a spiel of the rules, which The Doctor half listened to. Then the potato headed alien raised his gun and fired, signaling the start of the race.

The Doctor took a step forward, but as soon as he did so he felt a hand forcefully push on his back. He fell forward face full of mud. Ugh. It seemed like slow motion as he raised himself up like a monster from the deep. He was completely covered in the gunk. He saw Rose rush by him heading for the first obstacle. “No! No fair Rose! That's cheating!” He shouted. As if in answer to his protests, the Sontaran called out: “No pushing or pay the penalty. This is your first warning!” The other racers were zooming by. The Doctor had to get back in the game. He had to win.

He got to his feet again trying to move as fast as he could through the mud, but it was so hard. He reached out for the wooden ramp and began climbing. Once at the top he peeked over the edge. Rose was still ahead of him by a ways. She was just reaching the second obstacle, which was a tunnel. There was still a chance he could catch up to her. He slipped over the edge and slid down the other side of the ramp on his belly, plunging into yet more mud. It was really getting all over in every orifice. 

The Doctor looked through the opening of the tunnel and he could see Rose! She was only a few feet away crawling on her hands and knees. The tunnel was a long one, and there was just a straight path ahead of him. He could do this. Crawling, he inched his way closer and closer to the girl. He reached out his hand and grabbed at her foot stopping her in her tracks.

Rose looked back in surprise. “Hey! Let go! Get offa me!” But The Doctor held on tightly. No way he was going to let go. She wanted to play dirty, he was going to do the same to her. Yet she continued to crawl forward despite the deadweight on her leg. She would take The Doctor down with her if she had to. She was stronger than she looked.

The both of them rolled out the exit splattering mud everywhere. The Doctor still had a hold of Rose. “No hand contact on the other contestants!” The grumpy Sontaran yelled. The Doctor let go finally and they leaped up racing for the next obstacle. Their fooling around had cost them both as the other racers were all passing them by. It was time to get more serious.

At the barbed wire now they dove down under it crawling through the grime side by side. Rose still had a bit of a lead on The Doctor. Well, he'd just have to change that. He noticed a big clod of mud in front of him which provided the perfect opportunity. He scooped it up and hurled it at Rose's face. She couldn't go anywhere if she couldn't see. His aim was impeccable. The mud landed right where he wanted it to.

“AAAARGHHH! DOCTOR!” Rose screamed and flung some mud in his direction, but missed. 

He did it. He was ahead of her now and almost at the finish line. He made his way out from under the barbed wire standing up again. He must not have been paying attention then because a wailing, pissed off Rose lunged, tackling him to the ground. “You! You!” She was on top of him pinning him down and breathing heavily.

His twin hearts were beating rapidly. No, he was almost there. He struggled underneath her helplessly as she smeared mud on his face. He was able to reach a hand out tossing mud right back at her. Now that she was distracted, he rolled her over and he was on top this time. Mud was flying all around. It was an all out war. They roared in laughter and threw insults and mud at each other.

Footsteps sloshed towards them. “That's it. You two are disqualified! The race is over for you!” The diminutive alien glared down at them and their childishness, and then turned away back to his post.

Rose and The Doctor laughed and laughed until tears streaked through their mud covered faces. Totally out of breath, they came to a truce and decided both were even. They took their mud caked bodies away from the race and started back for the TARDIS.

“It's a pity about the trophy though eh?” The Doctor said.

“You were a big fat cheater! There was no chance of winning anyway.”

“You started it,” he argued back. She couldn't counter that one. “Ah well, it really was fun. I'm glad we did it.”

The Doctor opened the door with a muddy hand and they stepped inside his ship. The mud was dripping all over on the floor and gratings. “We're getting mud everywhere,” Rose said.

“Oh, it's all right, the TARDIS, she's self cleaning. In fact, I've got a self cleaner for us too, right over there --” He pointed off in some vague direction. 

Rose grabbed at his slippery arm giving him a pouty face. “I was hoping we could run a bath and wash up.”

The Doctor's face contorted in reluctance. He didn't feel much like getting wet, but seeing those puppy dog eyes of hers, how could he resist? “Oh all right.” Without another word, Rose was pulling him along to his spacious bathroom.

Rose turned a knob letting the water flow into the gigantic tub. “Soap's the other one.” The Doctor pointed out. The tub filled remarkably quickly considering the size of it, but that was one of the wonders of the TARDIS. 

The Doctor took one look at the soapy water and turned his head. He didn't really need a bath did he? His self cleaner would do the trick, and much faster too. He had things to do. Rose was already dipping her toe in. When The Doctor didn't move she gestured, “Come on Doctor, bath time.”

Nah. Don't think so. The Doctor sprinted around the side of the tub, but Rose caught up to him quickly. So he was going to play this game was he? Fair enough. He darted back around to the other side, just out of her reach. He was fast, but wearing out. The mud run had been pretty exhausting. Finally, Rose was at his back and pushed him into the tub with a splash. The Doctor surfaced, looking up at her angrily. 

Rose jumped in with him and set to work scrubbing furiously at his scrawny Time Lord body. He tried to resist her attacks at first, but then it started to feel really good, and he let her have her way with him. It felt so nice getting all that mud off. 

“Don't forget, you need cleaning too.” The Doctor reached out, caressing her cheek and moving her dripping hair out of her face. He rubbed his hands up and down her body more gently than she did to him. He reached around and untied her bikini top, leaving it to float off and began massaging her breasts intently. “Got to reach all the places,” he said sensually. Rose nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss. He held onto her. Their hearts all beat as one in deep passion.

Rose pulled away and looked at The Doctor mischievously. “I think I missed a spot.”

“Yeah? Where?”

Rose reached down and yanked off his silly banana trunks. Reaching out, she cupped his cock, fondling it. “Here.”

“Mmm...” He moaned with pleasure becoming hard against her. He kissed her again before parting and said, “Perhaps we should finish this in bed.” Rose agreed. They toweled each other dry and popped into bed. Their heat filled passion intensified to a climax. Curling up next to him, Rose laid her tired head on The Doctor's chest and fell fast asleep. He weaved his fingers through her blonde hair and slowly closed his eyes. It was better to make love than war and there was no other person in the universe he wanted to do that with than his sweet Rose.


End file.
